Total Drama Big Brother S4
The fourth season of Total Drama Big Brother. Authors Note: RIGHT NOW I WILL JUST BE SHOWING THE EVENTS OF THE GAME, I WILL TRY TO WRITE THE STORY LATER, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M NOT FEELING THIS ONE. Twists * Battle of the Block-''' There will be two HOH's each nominating two nominees making four. Those pairs of nominees will battle in the "Battle of the Block" where the winners are safe for the week and also in doing so dethrone the HOH that nominated them. * 'Returnees-' Four returnees from each of the first three seasons will come back to play. If the final two are from the same season then they will both be rewarded with a million dollars no matter the outcome. This also applies to the four rookies. House Guests Week 1 The sixteen house guests enter the game some for the second time. They mingle and get to know each other until Don announces that the first HOH competition is to begin. He also reveals the Battle of the Block will be in play this season. At the first HOH competition the last male and female players will be the HOH's. The male winner end sup being rookie Forest while the female is Cheyenne. Cheyenne immediately joins up with Paulie, Alexa and CJ to form a season two alliance. They decide targeting the rookies is probably the easiest solution. Forest talks to Cheyenne about his nominations. Cheyenne says she will nominate Fallon and B'onca since she doesn't know them. Forest doesn't want to target Cheyenne's people since he is scared of them, but wants to choose weak people that will lose the BOTB. At the nominations ceremony Cheyenne nominates Fallon and B'onca for eviction while Forest nominates Jay and Noah. Jay and Noah try to form an alliance with Tiffany and Courtney, as well as Season two players, Cheyenne, Paulie, Alexa and CJ who seem interested. Forest tells Raivo, B'onca and Fallon he wants the rookies to make it far and hopefully to the end, so they need to win BOTB to keep him in absolute power this week. At the BOTB competition B'onca and Fallon beats Jay and Noah dethroning Cheyenne and keeping them safe. With Forest in complete power he discusses a possible backdoor plan this week. Raivo suggests Courtney or Tiffany from Season three. Fallon doesn't think they should use veto, and should just get rid of Noah. Katie, Dawn and Paulie are chosen to play in veto where Forest is the winner. Forest wants to backdoor Courtney, but is afraid he won't have the votes to pull it off. Raivo tries to pull in season one who seem to be laying low. Katie and Dawn are unsure of blindsiding Courtney, so at the Veto ceremony Forest keeps his nominations the same. After the veto ceremony both Noah and Jay scramble for votes. Jay's former season wants to keep him, same for season two who see Noah as a bigger threat. The rookies want Jay to go, thinking he is a bigger social threat than Noah. Season one seems like the deciding factor in the vote as they could go either way. By a vote of 10-3 Noah is the first evicted. '''Votes for Noah: Dawn, Brody, CJ, Paulie, Shawn, Alexa, Katie, Cheyenne & Courtney Votes for Jay: Fallon, B'onca, & Raivo Week 2 Week 3